


Dernière Danse

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, No Promises No Lies, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, Useless Lesbians, song fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sweet yet false chuckles that escaped from her rosy lips moved me deep to my core, but I powered through and listened intently. “Lavender hair, violet eyes, pale skin and a good poker face… Almost as good as mine. Dear, you’re the pure image of the Kirigiri family, and the Kirigiri family is a line of outstanding detectives. Besides, I have seen you more than once going to places I frequent. Too much of a coincidence, don’t you think?”ORAfter weeks of playing hide and seek, Celestia and Kyoko properly meet, soon finding out that they're both greatly enamoured of the other.





	Dernière Danse

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Dance with the Devil by breaking Benjamin.  
> Title: Dernière Danse (which literally means "Last Dance") by Indila.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes, so many days go by…_

 

Trying not to sight way too loudly, I closed my eyes as I rose the champagne glass to my lips and took a tentative sip. To say that I was annoyed was a grave understatement since I was extremely irritated and exhausted, and being in a fancy Ball did not help at all.

Biting my lower lip, I told myself that being in the Casino Ball was my last desperate chance to find my target. After all, how many days had I been trying to find “The Gambler” and how many times had I ended up failing? Praying God for finding that sneaky yet flamboyant woman in the Ball was all I could do as I observed and analyzed every single person that was in the salon.

 

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right…_

 

It was almost hilarious to be there, practically trapped in one same room with all those corrupted and compulsive gamblers, especially when I was one of the best detectives that Japan had ever seen up to the day, but oh how the tables turned. I could see everyone’s flaws and crooked desires easily, as if I was reading the cover of a book aimed for three year old kids, but that was until I saw her…

She stood out in all the ways possible from within the overwhelming crowd yet moved herself as if she was the one who was at charge there. Perhaps, in some way, someone had truly died and named her Queen, granting her with undeniable power and wits, but that didn’t matter at all. Not when I was sweating and feeling oddly and inexplicably infatuated by her… Not when I couldn’t see through her mask.

Eye contact was briefly made, her deep, maroon eyes piercing through my lavender ones, before she hid those mesmerizing irises behind her eyelids and began walking towards me with matchless grace.

As I left the glass on the table that was behind me, she had more than enough time to practically position herself right in front of me. Then, bowing slightly as she placed her right hand over her heart, she said “may I have this dance?”

And so the game began.

 

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through all your empty lies…_

 

“My, I wasn’t expecting you to be here, Miss Detective… I was under the impression that you had given in and stopped trying to find me in order to bring justice upon me.” The Gambler said as she started to lead the dance, walking backwards and thus making me go forward.

I licked my lips and hummed, tilting my head ever so slightly to the right. I easily had caught her lies, but I somehow felt as if I had fallen right into her trap. “What makes you think that I’m a detective? Especially one who has, apparently, been searching for you for a long time?”

The sweet yet false chuckles that escaped from her rosy lips moved me deep to my core, but I powered through and listened intently. “Lavender hair, violet eyes, pale skin and a good poker face… Almost as good as mine. Dear, you’re the pure image of the Kirigiri family, and the Kirigiri family is a line of outstanding detectives. Besides, I have seen you more than once going to places I frequent. Too much of a coincidence, don’t you think?”

 

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight,_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight…_

 

I felt like a kid caught red-handed by her parents during some sort of “mischief gone wrong” as I felt those maroon eyes examining me and every move I made, yet I refused to meet them, since I feared I’d lose myself in them if I did. I allowed myself to be led by the woman, to be grabbed by her pale, slim, gentle hands, as we danced to the rhythm of the music.

“So what if I am? Aren’t you exposing and putting yourself in danger by being so close to me now?” I tried to counter her words, to make her sickeningly smug smirk disappear from those intoxication lips… But it only deepened.

“I love the danger, and I’m willing to see how this little dance of ours ends up…” The woman said, then stopped me and leant in, recreating an embrace, only to whisper “and _where_ does it take us.”

With her strong, hypnotizing rose perfume clouding my reasoning, I licked my dry lips and huffed. “First, I’d love to know your name… That way, I’ll know what to scream later in the night.”

And it was then, as she replied with a cheeky smile, that I knew that my fate had been sealed.

“Celestia Ludenberg.”

 

_Trembling, crawling across my skin_

_Feeling your cold dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine…_

 

Feeling my back colliding with a wall, I moaned as Celestia sunk her teeth into my neck, her body pressed against mine and our warmth blending into one and only.

Things had surely heated up in a matter of ten minutes or such, mostly because of cockiness and never-ending flirting… Yet I believed, which later was proved to be true, that it was as well because we had clicked, that we were attracted to each other after weeks of playing hide and seek, and that our meeting somehow predestined by God Himself and every single existing deity.

Celestia separated from me, and for the first time in which we had gotten intimal, I stared right at her, looking directly into her mesmerizing, maroon eyes. There was something in them that drew me in. Perhaps it was the fact that they seemed to be dead, especially because of exhaustion and despair, but there was amusement, entertainment and some sort of live shining within them. Maybe the last one was, in fact, because she was stealing the life of my own with every single shared look we had.

 

_I believe in you, I can show you that_

_I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong…_

 

Even with my own gloves, I could feel Celestia’s skin breaking as I scratched and held on to her back for dear life, driven by pleasure and fulfillment.

“Do you do this with everyone who catches your eye?”

“Yes.” And as that lie was said, my world turned blurry and every color became more clear as they all blended in one same color. Closing my eyes, I let my body fall again to the soft mattress and felt my frame go limp.

Celestia leant in, her bare body pressing against mine again yet with far less mischievous intentions than before, combed my bangs neatly and then rested her right hand on my cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb, as she stared at me with an unreadable expression, but soft eyes.

 

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on, hold on…_

 

Her lips collided with mine again, although in a far more chaste way, and it was then that everything fell into place. Every lie and false move she had said and done began to make more and more sense as our tongues danced eagerly with the other as we had some hours before. “The Gambler” was just as infatuated by me as I was with her, yet she was afraid, that I could see, of being played with.

Surrounding her waist with both of my arms, I pulled her closer and kissed her slightly deeper, craving more of her even if everything intimate had already been done. I was, in fact, just as scared as she was. I didn’t want to be toyed with, to be used by someone to achieve whatever purpose they had in mind, yet I had jumped straight into the danger zone with the most known and wanted gambler of our time.

 

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on, hold on…_

Separating from the Celestia the next morning was Hell itself. None of us wanted to go, and much less desired the other to abandon the hotel room Celestia had gotten the night prior, but what had to be done, needed to be done.

However, we both came up with the same idea as we dressed up silently.

“Give me your phone number,” we both same at the same time, masking our urgency and making it sound as most casual as possible. When we realized that we had uttered those words in unison, we both cracked matching small smiles, ones that I knew that we only would ever share with the other, the complicity behind them too big and intimate to be shared with anybody else.

I noted her down, naming her contact “Taeko” after Celestia had so wholeheartedly insisted me to do so. I smiled, noticing just how much our little and “innocent” encounter had moved her.

After she noted mine down, she got up from the bed, placed herself in front of me and bent in, catching my lips sweetly, fondly even, one last time.

“We shall meet again, Kyoko.”

 

_Goodbye._


End file.
